Brickipedia:Articles for Rating/Class 1/Child's Play
*'Nominated by:' 08:25, September 11, 2012 (UTC) *'Nomination comments:' I'm not really sure if it should be C1, thought it might be worth a shot though Vote score: +6, Technical Check: Currently OK ;Support # Looks good. -- 04:05, September 14, 2012 (UTC) # Per Czech. # 10:13, September 14, 2012 (UTC) # 12:32, September 14, 2012 (UTC) # 12:55, September 14, 2012 (UTC) # 15:36, September 14, 2012 (UTC) # 12:42, September 16, 2012 (UTC) #Looks good. (Per CzechMate) 06:53, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ;Object ;Technical MoS Check (QCG members only) * Yes, I'm opposing my own nom. Weird, but it's just in case someone tries closing it when it shouldn't be closed. Directors, producers, etc not filled out in infobox. I don't have the credits on me and have no idea how to get them. Does anyone have any ideas? 11:31, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ** Added writers/directors/producers, but every list I find for the cast seems messed up (two people are mentioned for Mezmo and Fang-Suei, or lists contradict each other). Does anyone happen to have a link to a youtube video showing the end credits (or have access to the DVDs)? :S 04:09, September 25, 2012 (UTC) : Well, it does say it should be filled out as best as possible. I've done my best at finding a reliable list and was unsuccessful :S If any QCG does want to oppose the nom for the reasons I listed above, please feel free to do so. 02:19, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ;Comment I only read over it and I know we haven't discussed this, (I just thought of it, actually,) but the one thing I think it could use is one of those templates that articles about TV shows have which shows the next and previous episodes in the series at the bottom. 10:11, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Wow, that's amazing. Per BB though, I'll support if that is done. * Thanks :) I'll get to work on a succession template when I can, but it'll probably be about 24 hrs before I get around to it (not able to be very active right now). But, isn't it a bit redundant if it's already in the infobox? Alternate suggestion- how about having something similar to , which shows the previous/next episode? 11:11, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :*I think it works better at the bottom, but either or. (And is it in the infobox? I wouldn't noticed, I don't normally read those. :P) 18:55, September 12, 2012 (UTC) ::* Built a header into , is it any better, or just go with a straight succession infobox? And yes, it was in the infobox before :P 02:53, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :::* That looks good :D 02:55, September 13, 2012 (UTC) *I'll go over the spelling and grammar after typing this, but it would be great if there was an article for the next episode so we didn't have that redlink... 15:30, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :* I could create a stub. Would that be better? :P 18:56, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :* Redlink eliminated. 11:42, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::*Thanks. Would have done it myself but I know nothing of the topic :P 12:42, September 16, 2012 (UTC) 00:58, October 10, 2012 (UTC)}}